Como Rony e Hermione
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Ela estava cansada de seu cavalheirismo, de sua perfeição. Estava com saudade de seu Rony insensível, com o emocional de uma colher de chá.


**N/A:** Escrevi essa One há muito tempo atrás, e só hoje notei que nunca havia postado ela aqui, como estou numa de abstinência de Rony e Hermione resolvi trazê-la aqui pra vocês. Enjoy :*

* * *

 **Como Rony e Hermione**

Ela estava lá, parada com seu vestido incrível e seus cabelos impecáveis, mais linda do que se lembrava. Com o maior sorriso do mundo, o vestido na cor vermelha julgado um pouco exagerado por ela, chamando um pouco a atenção, mas parecia ser o certo, afinal, era uma Grifinória. Ele parado, lá embaixo, nem ao menos disfarçava seu entusiasmo. Com suas vestes a rigor ditas normais, se formos pensar nas que usou aos 14 anos no baile de inverno.

Como um perfeito cavaleiro, segurou sua mão assim que ela terminou de descer os degraus sem desgrudar os olhos dele. Beijou sua mão, aproximou seu rosto do dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Às vezes me pergunto como pude ser tão cego antes.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos sentindo seu rosto ficar quente e começou a andar ao lado dele.

Tudo o que seria de perfeito em uma noite de formatura numa escola escreveria a noite dela. A colação havia sido durante o dia, ela como perfeita oradora, havia feito um discurso que lembrava todos os momentos que Hogwarts havia proporcionado a ela com seus dois melhores amigos, todas as aventuras e desventuras, lembrou dos que foram, lembrou das lágrimas incessantes derramadas, lembrou do tempo que era feliz sem forçar nada.

Seus pais estavam lá, assim como os dele, juntos numa conversa um tanto animadora, como se fossem conhecidos há tanto tempo como eles dois.

– Acho incrível o fato deles se darem tão bem não acha? – disse Rony ao seu lado um pouco admirado, enquanto acariciava sua mão, e tomava o cuidado de deixa-la a vontade para ir onde quer que quisesse ir.

– Ronald, como vai? – perguntou seu pai ao seu namorado.

Logo estavam se abraçando e falando sobre as muitas novidades de ambos, Ronald contando que estava quase se formando no seu curso de auror no ministério da magia e o senhor Granger dizendo que havia obturado uma carie enorme no dia anterior, que lhe embrulhava o estomago só de lembrar. O senhor Weasley do lado, ouvindo o pai da garota com muita atenção, louco para lhe fazer perguntas.

Hermione tentava rir e conversar com sua mãe e a senhora Weasley, quando viu Gina entrando com Harry, reclamando que seu vestido estava apertado demais, foi um alivio.

– Gina! – ela mal conteve sua alegria e abraçou a melhor amiga.

– Ah Hermione! – disse a ruiva com dificuldade para respirar – Já to quase morrendo aqui, não precisa me sufocar mais.

E o baile começou, comidas, numa mesa enorme dividida pela família Weasley/Granger, conversas em voz alta, como devia ser. Hermione por outro lado, parecia bem incomodada e Rony a estudava com interesse, o que estava acontecendo com a menina sabichona?

– Ei vamos dançar? – ele perguntou abruptamente pra ela assim que uma pista surgiu e uma banda começou a tocar onde antes havia diversas mesas.

Ela o olhou meio chateada, entediada e outros adas, mas aceitou, e ambos se encaminharam para o meio das pessoas que começavam a dançar.

– Eu sei por que está assim. Eu te conheço – ele deu um riso de triunfo e colocou seu dedo na ponta do nariz dela, enquanto conduzia numa dança calma tão bem que ela chegava a pensar que aquele não poderia ser o Ronald Weasley que pisava constantemente em seu pé no casamento de Gui.

– Aposto que não – respondeu, nem um pouco risonha o que o deixou preocupado ainda mais.

– Eu sei, sim... – ele voltou a dizer mais decidido – Está com medo do final.

– Final? – questionou levantando a sobrancelha.

– O fim Mione, nunca mais voltar pra Hogwarts, nunca mais se sentir protegida, em casa, com as pessoas que aprendeu a amar que não fazem parte da sua família.

– Isso não é verdade – começou a dizer balançando a cabeça – De todo jeito, você e Harry não voltaram para terminar Hogwarts comigo, então de certa forma, não foi igual esse ano.

– Eu sei, mas sabe que não podíamos... e você tinha...

– Não me diga que eu tinha a Gina, porque não engulo mais essa desculpa! – disse nervosa retirando a mão dele que acariciava o rosto dela.

– Mione – ele falou calmo – Não vamos brigar certo? – perguntou passando o dedo polegar nas bochechas dela, a conhecia o suficiente para saber que esse gesto a faria fechar os olhos e amolecer rapidamente.

– Desculpa – ela disse com os olhos fechados – Estou arruinando tudo não é?

– Não, arruinaria tudo se o Vitor Krum de repente aparece e você dançasse com ele e não comigo – disse brincando, sabendo que aquilo era impossível de acontecer.

– Vitor? – ela sussurrou como se diversas duvidas em sua mente, haviam sumido de repente.

– É – Rony começou a rir e girou Hermione na dança fazendo a garota dar uma reviravolta perfeita e voltar pro seus braços – Treinei durante dias, como estou? Melhor que ele?

Hermione não queria chorar, ela era forte, bom pensava que fosse, havia lutado e saído de várias enrascadas por conta de Voldemort e todo o resto. Mas Rony e justamente ele, era seu ponto fraco.

Então, quando o ouviu perguntar como era comparado a Krum, desabou. Chorou sentindo suas lágrimas mancharem sua maquiagem e Rony a encarar mais preocupado do que sempre esteve.

– Hermione desculpe. Eu sei, estou arruinando tudo, sou um idiota, não devia ter tocado no nome dele... mas foi uma piada, só uma piada, você sabe que tenho tendência a arruinar tudo com uma simples frase como essa. Então, me desculpe?

Ela ergueu seu rosto e o encarou tristemente, era como se sua vida passada tivesse sumido. Pensou que o amaria mais a cada dia, mas pelo visto...

– Não – respondeu apenas e saiu correndo em direção aos jardins para pensar.

O que mais desejava, porém era que ele fosse atrás dela.

Sentada perto do lago negro, tentando tirar seus sapatos de festa, com um salto enorme que não usava além quando era extremamente necessário, lembrou-se, de uma briga com Rony aos 14/15 anos, por causa de ciúmes, por causa de Vitor Krum. Como ela pensou que ele havia arruinado sua noite. Com palavras maldosas, com a insistente mania de ele falar Vitinho.

Depois da subida dele até o seu quarto para dormir, depois da frase gritada presa em sua garganta com essas palavras: _"- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!"_ onde na verdade queria dizer: _"Sempre quis que me convidasse antes de qualquer pessoa"_. Ele havia descido ao salão comunal, era tarde da noite, ela estava lá. Tentava parar de chorar e o amaldiçoar sempre que se lembra de sua noite arruinada, mas era quase impossível.

– Você é muito fingida Hermione – a voz dele nas escadas a despertou do seu estado de topor o encarando furiosamente.

– Eu? Você que não tem coragem de me convidar antes e fica agora todo emburrado. A verdade dói não é? – respondeu tentando não mostrar seu rosto marcado com lágrimas secas a ele.

– Olhe, o Harry precisa de nós então. Não podemos ficar brigados – ele tentou falar mais calmo chegando perto da onde ela estava sentada.

– Só se me pedir desculpas – respondeu erguendo a sobrancelha o olhando. Reparou pela primeira vez, porém, que as mãos do garoto estavam sangrando – O que aconteceu com sua mão? – ela perguntou realmente preocupada.

Rony revirou os olhos e sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem, quando confessou o ocorrido.

– Acabei de quebrar meu boneco do Krum no quarto, feliz?

Ela sorriu, mas não permitiu que ele visse isso, estava feliz sim, Rony havia acabado de confessar que estava com ciúmes.

– Vamos combinar uma coisa então – ele começou meio encabulado – No próximo baile... a gente, a gente... nós dois...

– Nós dois? – ela perguntou interessada.

– Vamos juntos, como amigos. Prometa – ele mordia seus lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

– Me peça desculpas antes.

– Desculpas forçadas, não são sinceras – ele parecia uma criança levando bronca de sua mãe.

– Ok, Rony, o próximo baile, me lembrarei de sua promessa e sua frustração de não ir comigo e vamos juntos – ela disse meio encabulada se aproximando dele – Boa noite.

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e foi tão de repente que Rony nem teve tempo de pensar e quando deu por si, ela já estava no alto das escadas que levava ao dormitório feminino.

– Me desculpe? – sussurrou, torcendo pra que ela não visse seu rosto completamente vermelho e seu olhar sonhador na penumbra da sala.

– Só vamos voltar ser como Rony e Hermione, ok? – pediu, vendo-o assentir com a cabeça.

Hermione, agora com seus dezenove, quase vinte anos, lembrava-se daquilo. Eram Rony e Hermione certo? Não, não era mais. Ele não brigavam desde muito tempo, na verdade Hermione havia se esquecido da última vez que havia brigado com ele. Tinham perdido sua essência? Ela pensou que o amaria mais a cada dia, mas agora, com o tempo, as respostas eram outras.

– Finalmente sei por que está assim! – ele gritou no meio do gramado, a uma certa distancia dela.

– Rony – ela sussurrou o encarando, ele havia mesmo ido atrás dela.

– Sinceramente Hermione, eu faço tudo o que você quer, sei lá me esforço ao máximo para ser um namorado perfeito, lhe estico a mão, nunca me atraso, dou liberdade para escolher o que fazer, sou quase um melhor amigo de seu pai e veja até aprendi a dançar, mas parece que você não vê isso.

– Na verdade, eu detesto isso – ela resolveu ser sincera.

– Está vendo? Nem nega, esfrega na minha cara que queria que eu fosse ele! – gritou, nervoso, como não ficava há muito tempo.

– Ele? – Hermione questionou com uma ruga na testa.

– Vitor Krum! Só foi eu falar o nome dele lá dentro, na pista e você ficou estranha e veio pra cá. Sempre gostou dele não é? Confesse Hermione, eu sei, não negue.

– Rony – disse o nome dele rindo e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

– Aposto que lá na pista, pensou assim: _"Oh, como o Ronald é um tapado, não sabe nem ser um cavaleiro, não sabe dançar, só fala coisas erradas, nunca será como Vitinho no baile de inverno"_ – a imitava numa voz fina e falsete.

– Oh meu Deus – ela continuava a rir, sem negar e nem afirmar tudo que o que ele dizia.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair do céu, acabando de desmanchar o penteado impecável dela e limpando os restos de sua maquiagem borrada. Rony estava tão nervoso que podia sentir lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, é lógico que era pela raiva e não pela dor no coração que estava sentindo.

– Por favor, Hermione, não me faça ama-la para depois massacrar o meu coração vendo que nunca chegarei aos pés de pessoas tão melhores que eu.

– Cale a boca Ronald! – ela gritou, começando a caminhar para perto dele.

– Eu sei, eu sou um idiota, deve ser terrível namorar um cara tão mais burro que você, um cara que nem sabe jogar quadribol direito, que nem sequer torce para um time de quadribol que ganhe, sou um perdedor, até nisso.

–Cale a boca!

– ...Mas, o que posso fazer? Me esforço ao máximo e...

– Eu disse pra calar a boca! – ela gritou uma última vez, lançando seus braços, selando seus lábios, Rony correspondendo sem hesitar, tirando os pés da garota do chão. Erguendo-a, como a primeira vez.

Será que sempre teria que tomar a iniciativa?

O primeiro beijo deles foi exatamente assim. Se lançando nos braços dele. E agora novamente.

Só que dessa vez suas bocas já se conheciam, já estavam conectadas de uma maneira diferente. Seus gostos se completavam e seus lábios pareciam nunca serem capazes de se separarem no momento certo. Precisavam do extremo. Esperavam a falta de ar. E era bom não ter ninguém para atrapalhá-los.

\- Obrigada – ela respondeu quando teve de descolar seus lábios.

– Por? – ele questionou sem entender nada – Serio, to mais confuso do que sempre estou.

Ele ainda não tinha tirado as mãos da cintura dela.

\- Meu motivo de preocupação, porque estava confusa, porque você não era _meu_ Rony entende? Não era aquele cara ciumento do baile de inverno que me fez ficar com raiva chorar a noite toda, de repente eu havia notado, que eu te amei nos gritos, porque foi naquele baile que era para ser ideal onde deu tudo errado, que no fim pensei que havia sido a pior noite da minha vida, notei que foi a melhor. Porque admiti a mim mesma, que te amava sim, amava seus gritos seu ciúme doentio, suas orelhas queimando vermelhas toda vez que falava Vitinho. Eu amava aquele baile, meu baile errado que foi o ideal. Esse baile não estava nem perto daquele e isso me sufocava. Mas ai, você veio, com...

\- Meu complexo de inferioridade – ele continuou atrapalhado a tagarelice dela.

\- ... Seu complexo de inferioridade e... – ela sorriu e selou seus lábios brevemente nos dele – Vamos ser para sempre assim, ok?

\- Assim como?

\- Gritos, ciúmes ditos em voz alta, beijos com os pés desgrudados do chão. Gritos e brigas.

\- Bom, para um cara tão cheio de feitos como eu, isso não é difícil de ser – ele deu um sorriso maroto – Outro beijo com os pés desgrudados do chão?

Ela respondeu selando seus lábios novamente. Os braços dele a envolvendo fortemente, os pés desgrudados do chão.

Pensou:

"Somos assim. Ele se irrita, eu me irrito. Ele se menospreza. Eu o beijo".

Exatamente como Rony e Hermione devem ser.


End file.
